Gossip Girl fan fiction
by Bai Jingyi
Summary: The baby of Rufus and Lily.


Fan Fiction

At the corner of the street, there stood an elegant lady with a suitcase beside her leg in front of the closed cafe. The woman was slight, with her straight blond hair pulled back in a tight bun. She holds her beige Burberry trench coat around her and hugged her herself to keep warm, standing in stilettos under the dim street light. Shifting her body's center of gravity from her left foot to her right foot, she looked down at her watch impatiently. Cadaverous moonlight was partially covered by gray clouds. As the time went by, less and less cars drove by the street next to her. The world became silent. Why did he ask to meet me at night? He's been 2 years from the day I last saw him, and now I'm standing outside our old café. I don't think I still have feelings for him, but here I am. Is that means I still feel something to him? That night, that kiss, and that song "Lily" flesh back to her mind like a old documentary movie. Lily shook her head and smiled listlessly.

Sounds of leather shoes clicking against pale chalky sidewalk echo from three street lights away and grow closer. That's Rufus. A rock star from the 1990s and also Lily's ex-boyfriend. Rufus walked towards her. Their eyes focus on each other. Lily loosens her trench coat as if the temperature suddenly went up a few degrees. She opens her mouth slightly but no words come out. Deep down in her heart, she expects to hear their familiar greetings, as though they saw each other yesterday.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Rufus says as he stops one step in front of Lily. The smile is frozen on her face and a chill spread throughout of her body. Rufus watched Lily with callous and hateful eyes. The sound of wind blowing through leaves became harsh. A short eared owl suddenly takes off from his branch as if it smells the coldness in the air.

"I don't get it, why do you care so much? You left me without saying anything." Streams of water run down her face as if a river were inside her. Memories flow like a surging undercurrent into her head. It's the night he had his first music show with his band. A live house, named "BREAK THEM ALL", more than two hundred people who were singing, jumping, and dancing to his songs. They had Rufus's band logo painted on their faces, necks, or arms. Red and green stage lights flashing back and forth on everybody. Anythings could be forgotten in that night. Screams and shouts fill the space and time as if the building was celebrating Rufus's success. Lily shakes her head to try to stop her thoughts and suddenly raises her head and looks directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice." Rufus turned his head towards and gazes into the distance. His black hair is wafted by a fresh breeze and he closes his eyes. The image of that day comes in front of his eyelids and forces the air from his chest. The first thing he wanted to do after finishing the show was to go to bathroom to pee. Along the way to the bathroom, fans kept stopping him to asking him signing on posters and taking photos with him. When he was eventually released and headed back to the live house, he felt something cold and sharp on his neck and a split-second pain. He tried to move but someone was holding his arm. The door was closed. He wanted to shout to make the man, or the creature, to stop and find someone who could help him out of the situation. However, the light became dim, the pain gradually disappeared, or maybe he was too weak to feel it, and the ceiling filled his vision. The last thing he saw was the bright headlights of a car.

Rufus tries his best to control his emotions and says, "Please tell me that you didn't abandon it. Please." He uses his trembling but powerful hands to hold Lily's arms. Lily notices clearly he thought of something.

"You know what. I never thought about telling you anything about the baby. It's none of your business." Lily said as she turns around and walks toward the other side of the street. The sound made by the tire of the suitcase is like a monster eating the bones of a died body. Rufus lowered his head looking down to his finger and touches the sliver ring which is a simple style and is shining under the moon light. Unexpectedly, there is a drop of liquid drop from his pale face which breaks into parts when it hits the ground. The simple emotion evokes the last soft piece of gentleness in Rufus's heart.

"That baby is the only chance have for a child." Rufus said, and the voice is only a step from Lily. How could he moves so fast? Lily thought as she watches wide-eyed. One second before, he was on the other side of the street.

Before Lily gets over from the shock, Rufus said "The reason I left you is because I was not a normal human any more. "

"You what?" It is so hard for Lily to picture a what that could mean until she looked up at Rufus face again. Red pupils which are full of desire and turquoise, protrusive blood vessel likes worms under his thin skin. He opened his mouth to show the sharp tiger teeth gleaming under the moon light. His chest is heaving with labored breaths, like starved animal. His fists are clenched at sides, as though he is restraining himself.

"No. No. No." Lily turned and run without looking back and her body acting without her control. That's the reason why it must be at night. That's why you didn't contact me for such a long time. The wind, like autumn, blows cold and dry air. Lily held her breath in her chest like a doubled fist. She snapped her gaze over her shoulder. He wasn't there.

Suddenly Lily hears something next to her, "I will count down from three to one, you stop or I make you stop. " His steady voice isn't loud but it makes her feel dizzy, and her blood started racing through her veins. She loose her hand which hold her suitcase and let is fall to the ground. Her clothes and some books were fall around while nobody cares. Her mind goes blink as she tries her best to run away the monster. If only he cannot catch me, I can go back to my simple life. Lily thought I can find a new boyfriend, get married, have many babies and live till my hair turns into white.

"Three." Lily heard the voice as she sped up. However, the stilettos are not a good choice for a long distance race, particularly when competing with a supernatural creature. That's a really bad decision. A strong pain come from every bone in her feet and every inch of her sole was hurt as though millions of nails are stabbed in the flesh. She hears the roar of an engine away behind her

"Two-." Rufus seemed he know Lily was too tired to run as he holds the word two for a long time to impose her weariness. Her feet were numb to any pain. Her cost belt fell to the ground. Lily didn't hear the sound of belt buckle hit the concrete block. The only sound echoing in her ears is her own heart beat and high pitch ringing.

"One." The huge metallic male lion which is roaring rushes past Lily which tears her spirit apart. She lost her gravity center, and falls like a withered leaf which lost the support of its branch.

"Tell me where our baby is, I just want to find him or her. Please." Lily heard these words with her eyes closed. Her lips are bleeding from when she bit them while she was running. It is easy to imaging how is Rufus looked when he sensed the smell of blood. He breathes, letting the visions come to him, and imaging everything. How soft her lips will be when they meet with his. But Lily's screaming wakes him from his romantic thoughts.

"Boston！Leave me! Let me go！" Lily shout out as she opens her eyes weakly with the eyesight that tells scare and disgusting.

Rufus's movements froze while he said, "I love you so much, Please look at me." A vein on his cheek starts moving. His vampire body can give him speed, power, and even eternal life but takes away his ability to hug the woman who he loves so much. Two more veins moves to make his mouth open a tiny line. Rufus let Lily sit on the ground and step back a few inches. That's the deadline to keep such a short distance with her. One more second, he would be regret it his entire eternal life.

"I came back for you and also for our baby. " Rufus said after he breathes deeply through his mouth for a minute till he tastes the sweetness of unknown wild flowers. he clears his throat, walks towards Lily, and extends his right hand towards her to help her stand up.

Lily put her hand on his hands. Wow! His hand is as cold and wet as iron fence which has been in the rain for a whole day but it still helpful to hold it. After running for a long time and sit on the ground immediately after exhausted running, her legs wouldn't not submit to her will at the moment she wants to stand up. She nearly fell to the ground again. She thought why do my legs feel like many bugs fast-moving on it as she looks at her legs in flesh colored stockings.

When Lily stands on her feet steady and stops stumbled. Rufus keeps his typical charming smile on her face and said: "Look at me sweety, you won't remember anything about me. Go back to your home and have a nice dream." This is the best way to deal with it. Rufus thought, he should not disturb her life any more. She is such a good woman. She deserve better and peace life.

" Boston! I'm coming, my baby." Rufus said with worried as he run at the speed of light. He doesn't stop frowning as if there is a bigger secret in his mind. Nobody knows when the moon hide itself

7


End file.
